Sandy Ryerson
Sanford "Sandy" Ryerson ist der ehemalige Leiter des Glee Club an der William McKinley High School. Biografie Sandy Ryerson kommt zum ersten mal in der Episode Ouvertüre vor, als er noch als Leiter des Glee Clubs fungiert, bevor Will Schuester den Club übernahm. Sandy wurde wegen Rachel gefeurt, weil sie Rektor Figgins erzählte, dass Sandy einen Schüler unsittlich berührt hat. Doch er findet sehr schnell etwas mit dem er viel mehr Geld machen kann, er verkauft Marihuana. Sandy gibt Will das Päckchen das er Finn unterschiebt um ihn in den Glee Club zu bekommen. 'Staffel Eins' In Ouvertüre hat er seinen ersten Auftritt. Er war noch vor Will der Leiter vom Glee Club. Sandy wird gefeuert, weil Rachel beim Figgins war und die Behauptung aufgestellt hat, das er einen männlichen Schüler unangemessen berührt hat. Das Gericht entschied nach einer einstelligen Verfügungen, dass Sandy von den Schülern weg bleiben sollte und nimmt sich einen Job außerhalb vom Campus. Er verkauft Marihuana und gibt Will auch ein Päckchen davon und damit erpresst er Finn, der beim Glee Club eintretten soll. In der ungeschnitten Version der Episode singt er aus dem Musical "A Chorus Line" den Song One. In Acafellas gründet Will die Band "Acafellas", wo er gleich wieder raus fliegt, weil alles in irgendwie gruslig finden. Jedoch kommt er wieder zurück in der Gruppe und er erzählt denen das er Josh Groban über MySpace eingeladen hat zu kommen. Er meint dann noch, dass Josh Groban eine neue Vorband suchen würde. Will und die anderen stimmen der ganzen Sache skeptisch zu. Sie gehen alle zusammen zu dem Auftritt und Josh Groban erscheint auch aber nur um Sandy zu sagen, dass er aufhören solle, ihm störende Bilder und intime Geschenke zu machen. thumb|left|Im Büro vom RektorIn Kinder der Lüge geht Sue zu Figgins und erpresst ihn, so dass Sandy als Leiter in der Kunstabteilung eingestellt wird. Sie möchte, dass er einen Umfang von Musicalsong macht und Rachel den Glee Club verlässt so das die New Directions wieder schwächer werden. Jedoch ist er unfair zu ihr und beleidigt sie am laufend Band. Am Ende wird er wieder gefeuert und Rachel geht zum Glee Club zurück. Somit ist der Plan von Sue schief gegangen. In Furcht und Tadel bekommt er von Puck eine massive Abfuhr wegen dem Marihuana. Puck, der währenddessen in einem Rollstuhl sitzt, behauptet, dass er diese Medikamende benötigt, da er von einem Hai angriffen wurde, was ab er nicht stimmt, da er diese in die Muffins mischen wollte, um so den Verkauf anzukurbeln. Jedoch ist Sandy doch auf eine Art und Weise sympatisch und gibt ihm das Zeug. In Schlechter Ruf ist er bei dem Video von Run Joey Run als Rachels Vater zu sehen. Jedoch warum er in diesem Video auftauchte wird von niemandem erwähnt. In Im Takt der Angst wird Sandy auch gesehen. Die New Directions werden von dessen Rivalen Vocal Adrenaline nieder gemacht und verfallen in eine Deprission. Sandy ist im Sheets- N- Thing beim einkaufen und alle laufen dort wie seelenlosen Automaten rum. Finn und Puck sind auch im Sheets-N-Things aber nur, weil die beiden die Reifen an den Autos von Vocal Adrenaline zerstochen haben und nun das Geld für die Reparatur benötigen. Jedoch bald macht Sandy Will klar das Vocal Adreneline eine starke Gruppe sind, die aber eins nicht haben, nämlich den "Funk". 'Staffel Zwei' In Ersatzspieler wird Sandy von Puck erwähnt, wie die verschiedenen Mitglieder vom Glee Club in der neuen Einstellung von Will plädiert. thumb|Sandy mit Dustin & Terri im Legue of DoomIn Nacht der Vernachlässigten kehrt Sandy wieder zurück. Diesmal ist er in der League of Doom von Sue dabei, um den Glee Club zu zerstören, und somit versucht er auch, den Vocal Adrenaline dabei zu helfen, die Nationals zu gewinnen. Schließlich ist er noch sauer auf Will, da er seinen Job weggenommen hat. Sein Codename ist "Pink Dagger". Er ist bei dem Benifiz Konzert von New Directions dabei und versucht mit Buhrufen das Konzert zu zerstören, zusammen mit dem Hackling Club (Azimio, Jacob, Becky). Die Buhrufe verursachen bei Tina einen Heulkrampf, sodass sie von der Bühne schnell verschwindet. Als Mike auf der Bühne ist, sagen die auch nichts. Beim Auftritt von Holly sind die nicht dabei. Jedoch als Mercedes auf die Bühne kommt, sagt er, dass er dieses Lied liebt und da kommen auch keinen Buhrufe, stadessen beschließt er den New Directions zu helfen. Persönlichkeit Will würde Sandy als schrecklich beschreiben. Er ist sehr unhöflich und beleidigt alle, weil er Spaß daran hat. Er ist sehr von sich selbst überzeugt da er denkt er sei talentiert. Seit 1961 sammelt er Porzellanpuppen. Es scheint so als ob er ein ungeouteter Homosexueller ist oder sogar ein Pädophile. Weiters ist er auch ein Stalker, was am besten mit der Begegnung mit Josh Groban dargestellt werden kann, da er ihm immer wieder intime, sexuelle Geschenke gemacht hat. Trivia *Er hat mal 9 Dosen Sprühsahne zu sich genommen. Songs *'Where is Love?' (Hank Saunders) (Ouvertüre) *'I Wanna Sex You Up' (Acafellas (Band)) (Acafellas) *'Loser' (Puck, Finn, Terri und Howard) (Im Takt der Angst) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Glee Club Leiter Kategorie:Homosexuelle Charaktere